


safety's on

by saretus



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blow Jobs, Facials, Gunplay, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, kinkmeme fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 07:44:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16193150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saretus/pseuds/saretus
Summary: Fill for: 'Ignis alternating between sucking Prompto’s cock and his handgun.'





	safety's on

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt](https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/5690.html?thread=11071546#cmt11071546).
> 
> not rlly a lot of alternating but... hope this suffices...

It’s really maddening, watching Iggy go to town on his _gun_ of all things.

Prompto didn’t think he’d get this lucky—actually, he didn’t realise he’d get this lucky _at all_ with Iggy—but here they are now with his pants and boxers pooled around his ankles with his thighs spread and Iggy kneeling between them as he alternates between sucking the head of his cock and the barrel of his gun.

Yeah, alright, _maybe_ Prompto’s close already. They started, what, three minutes ago? But Iggy’s really freaking hot when he wants to be and Prompto literally _salivates_ just thinking of the dude on his knees for him. _For him_. Prompto. Him. Gods.

His cock’s hard as ever, though. Red and stiff as a board and wrapped loosely with Iggy’s slender fingers. They twitch over a vein and Prompto can barely contain a whimper at the slightest bit of pleasure that shoots up his spine at the motion. The head of his cock’s leaking, too, and Iggy’s barely even _mouthed_ at the tip. He remembers Iggy’s tongue darting out to briefly—torturously—lick around his head, dip across his slit to gather the precome beading there, before returning inside that sinful mouth. He remembers barely holding back the involuntary buck his hips made to chase that feeling.

He remembers watching, mesmerized, when Iggy decided to turn his attention back to his gun.

Which, yeah, _best part_ , his _gun_.

It’s a small one, kinda. Sorta. Not really.  Just a handgun. No special abilities. Wouldn’t want Iggy’s tongue turning to ice in his mouth, after all, because Prompto decided to shove Cocytus in his mouth, nor for Calamity to accidentally poison him. Still, Prompto didn’t wanna choose something _too_ small ‘cause then otherwise he wouldn’t see Iggy freaking _drooling_ around the metal like it’s his favourite thing to suck on and, yeah, Iggy _loves_ sucking stuff. It’s great when it’s Prompto’s cock but, when it comes down to it, Prompto would much rather _watch_ Iggy suck something off than let his vision go blinding white real fast just ‘cause his dick’s more than a little sensitive than the average guy’s.

But, yeah, Iggy’s there now. On his knees before him. Hand loosely holding Prompto’s cock while the other grips Prompto’s wrist, tightly, as if to remind Prompto not to drop the gun Iggy’s currently going to town on, and, probably more likely, as if to remind Prompto that he shouldn’t curl his finger around the trigger. But Prompto’s _careful_ with that, he’ll swear it on his life, but he’ll also argue that watching Iggy’s _way_ more engaging at the moment.

And it really freaking is.

Iggy’s eyes are half-lidded. His gaze is focused on Prompto as if he isn’t aware of how incredibly sexy his own actions are right now. His fingers, almost _cold_ around Prompto’s dick compared to how hot and hard he currently feels, shift as if to stroke him, and Prompto tries to suppress a needy whimper just feeling the barest amount of friction there. Tries to.

Shit, Iggy’s _mouth_ though. His lips are stretched wide around the metal and there’s tracks of saliva even as Iggy pulls back occasionally to dart his tongue out to swirl around the end of the barrel and _inside_ it before swiping and curling around half of it leisurely as if to clean the spit-slicked surface of it. He takes the barrel into his mouth a lot, too, and Prompto can only moan helplessly seeing the way Iggy slowly takes it in and letting the end of the barrel poke at the inside of his cheek even as he sloppily sucks at it. When Iggy moans, with the length of it halfway into his mouth, Prompto can feel the vibrations down the handle and his hips twitch as if Iggy’s mouth is around his cock instead.

“Oh, _fuck_ , Iggy, you’re so fucking hot…!” he groans, and secretly loves the way Iggy’s eyes briefly roll up from that, as if he’s getting off on the praise and sucking alone. He feels Iggy’s knees, then, briefly pressing down against his toes accidentally before he’s half-straddling Prompto’s foot and starts grinding his hips down on it. _That’s_ incredibly hot, too, and Prompto moans aloud feeling the hardness of Iggy’s own desire. He quickly lifts his foot, just a little, to make it easier for Iggy to move against and watches Iggy give a muffled moan around the barrel.

Still, his cock isn’t one to be ignored. His hips jerk again when Iggy gives a brief squeeze and he’s panting by the time Iggy decides to pull off from the barrel of the gun. He’s blinking slowly and licking those sinful lips, drool kinda slipping down his chin, and eyes Prompto’s dick like it’s godsent. Prompto wishes it is, really, like Iggy apparently is but his mind whites out as soon as Iggy decides to lean forward and slide his mouth all the way down on his cock.

He thinks he gives a garbled cry of pleasure, he’s not sure, but his back’s arching painfully the next second and Iggy’s bobbing fast on his cock, giving small, choked sounds every time he bottoms out.

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” Prompto babbles, sinking a little down on the couch and thrusting his hips up blindly. He _hears_ Iggy’s choked noises but, shit, the way he’s _moaning_ is getting him closer than ever, and Prompto’s thinking about the gun again, how Iggy sucked that thing off like a _champ_ and how everything he’s done to the gun is what he’s doing to Prompto right now and—

Prompto reaches out blindly and grabs Iggy’s hair, tugging him back before wrapping his free hand around his dick. He gasps out moans as he starts to stroke himself fast, watching through bleary eyes as Iggy leaves his mouth open to receive his spend.

The pleasure grows ridiculously fast and before Prompto knows it, he’s coming hard with a shout, furiously jerking himself off as he aims at Iggy’s mouth. His come splatters across Iggy’s mouth and tongue, and a fair bit gets on his cheeks and nose. A stray spot clings to Iggy’s lashes and Prompto breathes heavily as soon as his high dies down, feverishly looking Iggy’s face over and admiring the wrecked look the advisor has on now. He reaches out, cupping Iggy’s cheek tenderly, thumb streaking the blots of come there, and Iggy leans into it with a small noise, closing his eyes.

“You’re so fucking good, Igs…” Prompto breathes out, and leans down to kiss him.

**Author's Note:**

> first time filling a prompt on a kinkmeme... lemme know what y'all think! concrit welcome. ;)


End file.
